Kiss Kiss Fall in Love
by FoxGirl93
Summary: Challenge on Quizilla that I have entered. I hope you all enjoy!  OCxVarious
1. Umehito Nekozawa

**Challenge on Quizilla that I have joined; I hope you all like these!**

**Challenge owned by RealSomeday.**

**Ouran High School Host Club owned by Bisco Hatori.**

**Naomi Fujioka owned by me.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Shy Kiss] Kiss Kiss Fall in Love [Kiss Me Challenge]<strong>

Naomi Fujioka, older sister of the famed Haruhi Fujioka, had a secret that not most people knew unless they observed her very closely.

She was in love with a certain prince.

No, not Tamaki, it was the Dark Prince of Ouran, Umehito Nekozawa.

She often visited the Black Magic Club President wanting to spend more time with the secret blond.

Of course, Nekozawa was thinking that the powers of darkness were drawing Naomi to him.

Oh, how naïve he was.

The Host Club noticed the chemistry between the two and they all decided (yes Tamaki agreed to it as well) that they were going to help the eldest Fujioka confess her love to the blond.

So, Hikaru and Kaoru took it upon themselves to go find Naomi planning to blindfold her and toss her inside the Black Magic Club's doors.

While the twins did this, Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club pulled Nekozawa from the dark recesses of his club to explain what they were doing.

"Nekozawa-senpai…"

"Y-yes, Suoh-kun?"

"It is important that you get Naomi-chan to confess do you understand?"

The Dark Prince nodded adjusting his cloak hood to cover his now red face.

Naomi had liked him all along?

How had he not been able to see it before?

The violet-eyed blond grinned enthusiastically at his blond senpai, pushing him back in his club room doors.

"Remember the plan, senpai." Haruhi reminded the blue eyed male before Tamaki shut the large black doors.

"Right the plan."

Nekozawa positioned himself in one of the darkest corner of the room and waited.

A few minutes later the twins cackling laughter and Naomi's protests could be heard outside the entrance to Nekozawa's doors.

"Put me down, Hikaru!"

"Now why would I do that Naomi-chan?"

"Hikaru! Put me down!"

At that exact moment, the doors opened letting light flood in as Hikaru tossed in Naomi, who had been tossed over his shoulder and blindfolded, cackling with his brother as he did so.

The twins gave Nekozawa an approving nod before shutting the doors with a loud slam.

The brunette gasped realizing that she had been left alone in who knows where.

Her hands fumbled through the darkness hoping to find someway out, but instead came in contact with Nekozawa's body.

Since she had no idea who it was, she screamed slightly jumping back.

"W-who's there?"

The Black Magic Club President chuckled to himself; she was so cute when she was scared.

"Don't worry Naomi-chan, it's just me."

"N-Nekozawa-senpai?"

She mumbled darkly to herself and from what the male caught it sounded like 'Damn those twins…'

"Oh, good I thought it was someone else; I'm glad it's you."

Even though it was pitch black dark, the blond knew that she was smiling at him.

He blushed looking away from the eldest Fujioka.

"N-Naomi-chan…"

"Yes, senpai?"

"I… uh… well…"

"What is it, senpai? Are Hikaru and Kaoru bothering you again?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that…"

"…do you like me Naomi?"

The brunette stood there shocked, how had he known?

Nekozawa took her silence as rejection and sighed.

"I knew you couldn't like someone like me…"

Naomi gasped.

"I-it's not that senpai!"

The male's eyes widened waiting for her to go on.

"I mean, why wouldn't I like you? You're kind, sweet, you listening to me when I talk to you."

She glanced at the floor wanting to hide her blush.

"What I'm trying to say is, senpai, is that I love you…"

That was all that was needed those three words, it made Nekozawa's heart swell when she said them and it then he realized that he loved her too.

"I love you too, Naomi…"

Naomi beamed throwing her arms around the tall male's neck causing him to blush more to the intimate contact.

"Sen-"

"Umehito."

"What?"

"Call me Umehito, Naomi, please?"

"O-of course…"

"Umehito?" she tested letting his name roll off her tongue.

"Yes?"

"Could you take this blindfold off for me?"

"Of course, love."

His hands moved behind her hair and to the cloth that was blocking her eyes; he skillfully removed the blindfold in seconds allowing Naomi to see his blushing face.

She smiled at him.

"Aw, are you shy?"

He looked away embarrassed by this fact.

"O-of course not…"

She laughed happily moving her lips next to his ear whispering to him.

"I think it's cute."

Her breath tickled against his ear causing them to get hot.

"N-Naomi?"

"Hm?"

"M-may I kiss you?"

"Of course you may, my prince~"

He hesitated not knowing where to start.

"It's ok; take it slow if you like."

"A-alright…"

He moved his head towards her cheek pressing his lips to the skin.

Naomi smiled, it would take some time to get him to kiss her normally, but for now, it was fine.

She had all the time in the world.

**EXTENED ENDING**

"You think it worked?" questioned Kaoru to his twin.

"Want to go check, dear brother?"

"Of course."

The devilish gingers took hold of the black door handles throwing them open, but before they could enter Haruhi intercepted.

"What do you two think you are doing?" she asked standing in front of the doors shutting them as she glared at the twins.

"We just wanted to see how it was going…"

"We weren't going to do anything bad…"

"I highly doubt that…"

"You're so mean to us Haruhi~"

Haruhi shook her chocolate brown head.

'_Have fun, Onee-chan…_'

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, Favs, and Watches are love~<strong>

**~FoxGirl93**


	2. Mitsukuni Haninozuka

**Chapter 2, this time with Honey.**

**I don't own anything besides my OC.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Eskimo Kiss] Kiss Kiss Fall in Love [Kiss Me Challenge]<strong>

Naomi smiled her brown eyes shinning as she talked to Kyouya about who she was going to choose today.

"So, who it'll be, Naomi-chan?"

"Ah, I think I'll choose Honey-senpai this time."

"Very well, go sit in his area then." the Shadow King told her writing down something in his ever present notebook.

Naomi nodded skipping happily over to where the blond senior and his silent cousin were seated.

"Hello, Honey-senpai~!"

"Mi-chan! Have you come to eat cake with me?"

Naomi laughed.

"Of course I did!"

Honey smiled brightly making room for the brunette.

"Here, you can sit by me~!"

"Thank you, Honey-senpai!" she told him sitting down quickly; her dress ruffling as she did so.

The other customers looked at her with curiosity and respect, it was rare for Naomi Fujioka to designate other Hosts since she liked to help her sister (*ahem* _brother_) with her debt.

"It's nice to see you again, Naomi-sama!" one of the girls told her with a smile on her face.

Naomi smiled embarrassed at the honorific.

"You don't have to be so formal, Naomi is fine…"

The girls gasped in wonder and happiness.

"You're so cute, Naomi!"

"Why, thank you!"

"She is isn't she, Takashi?"

Mori looked over at the chattering female next to his cousin and nodded.

"Yeah…"

"See, Mi-chan? Takashi thinks so too!"

Naomi blushed not used to all this attention.

Honey gazed at her worriedly with his brown eyes.

"Are you alright, Mi-chan; you look red…"

"O-oh its ok, Honey-senpai; it's nothing really!" she protested to the blond waving her hands in a frantic manner.

The blond wasn't convinced and scooted closer the female; his face inching towards hers until there noses touched.

"Are you sure?"

Naomi didn't find his closeness bothersome; she saw him as a younger brother, anyways.

"Yes, I'm sure, senpai."

Honey's smile returned as he rubbed his nose against Naomi's much to his customer's delight.

The brunette smiled giving Honey an Eskimo kiss back causing more girls to squeal and exclaim at the curtness.

The sweet-loving Host then moved back over in his spot, but not before giving Naomi a bright smile and his bunny plush, Usa-chan to hold.

"Here, Usa-chan says he wants to be held by you!"

She smiled placing the pink bunny in her lap resting her head on it's head.

Honey definitely was her cute little Senpai.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, Favs, and Watches are appreciated!<strong>

**~FoxGirl93**


	3. Haruhi Fujioka

**XD Haha Yes I did wrire Yuri.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Simple Kiss] Kiss Kiss Fall in Love [Kiss Me Challenge]<strong>

Naomi sighed staring at the pouring rain for the Host Club's large window. Of course it had to rain today, on her birthday.

"Something wrong, daughter?"

Naomi turned to face the tall male shaking her head as she did so.

"No, Tamaki-senpai, it's nothing…"

The prince nodded, but felt that he was forgetting something important as he walked away from the eldest Fujioka.

"Oh!"

"E-eh?"

Tamaki realized his outburst and quickly shut his mouth rushing towards the other teens in the room.

He wanted to surprise her; it was her special day after all.

Naomi sighed as she watched the blond run towards his troupe.

Of course he had forgotten.

Not wanting to stay there any longer, she moved to the Host Club doors and opened them making her way to the Black Magic Club.

'_Maybe Umehito remembered…_'

The males watched as she retreated. Now they had time to prepare.

But before they could discuss anything about the surprise party, Renge made her debut cackling as she came up on her all powerful motor.

"Oh great, it's the Otaku…" muttered Kaoru.

"I wonder what she wants…" questioned his brother.

"I heard that you are going to have a party for Naomi-chan, am I right?"

"Yes, that's right, Renge…"

Haruhi smiled at her sister's friend.

"Would you like to help, Renge?"

"Of course, she's my best friend after all!"

"Alright then men… and Renge! Let's make this the best party Naomi-chan has ever had!"

"Right!"

Naomi sighed in Umehito's cloak, distraught that the entire Host Club, even her own sister, had forgotten her birthday.

Nekozawa worried about her strange behavior looked down at her.

"What's wrong, love?"

"It's nothing, really."

"You're lying, something's bothering you."

Naomi smiled up at him; he always knew what was going on with her.

"It's just that everyone, even Haruhi, forgot my birthday today…"

The Dark Prince smiled at her knowing something that she didn't.

"Eh, what's that smile for, Umehito?"

"Oh, it's nothing nothing at all…"

She blinked her eyes wondering what he was keeping from her, but it didn't matter at the moment; she was with him, that's all she cared about.

Back in the Host Club, everyone was doing there part to decorate the room in different party decorations and it had taken them well into the night to finish it all.

By the time they were done, the sun had set and the moon had risen casting a pale glow across the room.

"It looks perfect!"

"No, something missing…"

"What is it, Renge?"

"Oh, I know! I game of seven minutes in heaven!"

The other Hosts groaned, they only had three girls and one of them was Renge, but if it was for Naomi then they would do it.

"Okay, fine."

Renge smiled devilishly running off to set up the game.

The twins sighed in relief.

"Good she's gone…"

"…For now at least."

Haruhi smiled at her fellow Hosts; Naomi was going to have a hell of a surprise.

Nekozawa glanced outside noticing the pale moon out and about and decided that it was time for Naomi to return to the Host Club.

"Naomi-chan?"

"Yes, Umehito-kun?"

He let go of her walking over to the doors that joined his club with the Host Club.

"Follow me."

Naomi nodded, a little confused, but she followed the Black Magic Club President to the doors and stepped out with him.

Only, when they entered it was pitch black dark.

Not used to the darkness in the Host Club grabbed Nekozawa's hand.

He smiled at her nervousness in such a dark place and guided her towards a chair.

She sat down, but pulled him down next to her not wanting to be left alone.

She heard faint laughter and raised an eyebrow as to who it was.

Not a moment later, the lights came on revealing the Hosts and a well decorated room fit for a party.

Naomi gasped. Was this all for her?

"Happy Birthday, Naomi-chan!"

A smile lit up the female's face as she got up running to her friends giving them all hugs.

"Oh, you guys, that was mean…"

"Sorry, Onee-chan, but we wanted to make it special for you."

Naomi smiled at her sister ruffling her chocolate locks in a dearing manner.

Renge clapped to get everyone's attention.

"Now that the guest of honor has arrived; I think it's time for the game I have set up!"

"Game?"

"Yes, a game, Naomi-chan. Now go on and go to the next room!"

As the crazed Otaku said this, she grabbed Naomi by the shoulders pushing her to the other room next to the club room.

Renge turned to the males (and one female).

"Okay, all of you write something down on a piece of paper and put it in this hat!"

Everyone nodded and they complied with her request, even Haruhi.

"Now that's done all of you head to the other room."

Everyone quickly moved to where Naomi had been forced to go to and sat in various places in the room.

Renge entered last with a evil smile on her face.

"Since, it's Naomi's special day; she gets to go first!"

Oh lucky her.

She reached inside the hat shuffling the papers around before picking out her acquired slip.

Before, she could read it; however, Renge snatched it out of her grasp pushing her towards the large pink closet door.

"Get in there, birthday girl!"

"Alright, alright!"

"You're prince will be in shortly~!"

And with that Renge closed the door surrounding her in darkness once again.

She shuffled her way into a corner curling her body into a ball.

A moment later, the door opened and someone was roughly shoved inside and before the brunette could tell who it was, the door closed.

"H-hey, you alrihgt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

Wait she knew that voice…

"Haruhi?"

"Hm, what is it, Onee-chan?"

"So, you're my chosen "prince"?"

Haruhi laughed at the use of the word prince.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"I hope they don't expect us to kiss or anything."

"Yeah, that would be awkward…"

Naomi moved closer to where her younger sibling was seated, if she was judging by her voice, she had to guess that Haruhi was leaning on the door.

"So, you just want to talk for the rest of our time in here?"

Haruhi shrugged not caring what she was going to do.

"I guess so; I don't care what we do really."

Naomi smiled at her sister.

"Of course you don't."

The two Fujioka's sat in silence for a while and they were about to move, when the door opened causing Haruhi to lurch forward from losing her balance.

Haruhi's eyes widened as she felt something warm on her lips.

It couldn't be.

Naomi sat there blushing at what was going on as her sister blushed and broke the accidental kiss.

"Oh ho, look what we have here, Kaoru…"

"…Do I sense some sibling love?"

"N-No! O-of course not!" the two females denied both red as tomatoes.

The Shadow King smirked at the two Fujioka's.

"Well, that was a rather _exciting_ night, wasn't it Naomi?"

Naomi growled giving a glare to the young Ootori.

Damn these rich bastards.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, Favs, and Watches are love!<strong>

**~FoxGirl93**


End file.
